Actos Irracionales
by Seishes
Summary: Naruto tenía la boca abierta ¿Se había vuelto loco? /Él la miro durante un largo minuto y finalmente quito su brazo/ Era como si el destino le estuviese dando una segunda oportunidad a alguien tan inútil sentimentalmente como él. Siempre hay cosas que se pueden arreglar.


_**Hola! Me siento extrañamente inspirada xD así que decidí subir este oneshot algo cliché. ¡Disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

_****__–_

_–_

_–_

_**Capitulo único**_

_****__–_

_–_

___–_

_-¡No te me acerques de nuevo en la vida maldito imbécil de mierda! _

Aquello era lo que ella le había gritado hace dos semanas. No supo en que rayos estaba pensando al actuar así, verla reír y perder su tiempo con aquel tipo cuatro ojos había logrado que el siempre inexpresivo Sasuke Uchiha hiciera gala de sus actos irracionales, sentía enojo, la ira lo había cegado. Ahora se encontraba pagando las consecuencias _¿Uchiha no eras el amo y señor del autocontrol? _Su voz interna como jodía. Sakura era su compañera de salón y amiga de infancia, era alguien totalmente normal, una chica como cualquiera de las otras, Naruto siempre la invitaba a jugar videojuegos e inevitablemente los tres terminaban en el paquete.

Pero ese no es el tema, el asunto es que desde las dos dichosas semanas, la pequeña Sakura, la que se volvió un monstruo con la play 3, le era indiferente. De la noche a la mañana había cambiado con él como cambiar de bragas. Y en esas dos semanas él la había detallado mejor que en toda su vida. En realidad Sakura parecía ser amable no solo con él, sino con el resto de las personas también, parecía algo natural en ella, su cabello había crecido y sus ojos eran más verdes o quizás lo parecían por la forma tan perfecta en la que llevaba aquella piel tan blanca.

Suspiro al recordar lo ocurrido.

_–_

___–_

_–_

_Sakura llevaba actuando extraño durante unos días, el fin de semana anterior se había negado a salir con ellos excusándose con que tenía cosas que hacer de la universidad. Los dos estuvieron extrañados, hasta que el tercer día de la semana supieron la incógnita de la actitud de la enana de pelo rosado._

_Ahí frente a los casilleros, se encontraba ella con un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules con unos lentes de empastado verde, se reía y parecían familiarizarse increíblemente bien. ¿Cuándo coños ella había empezado a hablar con ese tipo?_

_Naruto tenía cascadas en los ojos y estaba desconsolado mientras murmuraba no-se-qué cosas de su niña inocente que había crecido, y Sasuke… Bueno por algún motivo quería ir a joder. Y lo hizo. Error._

Suspiro de nuevo al recordar las cosas que dijo.

_-Sakura –La llamo con la voz sombría, Naruto miraba con una ceja alzada ¿qué coños hacía?_

_-¡Hola Sasuke-kun! ¿Sucedió algo? –Pregunto ella curiosa y con su habitual sonrisa._

_-Quería saber el porqué de tu actitud los últimos días, ¿pero veo que es porque has decidido ser una chica sociable verdad? –Aquello lo decía con malicia, el doble sentido fue captado por ella y el chico con el que estaba, Sakura le miro con una expresión rara, afectada._

_-Hey amigo, detente –Era el tipo castaño el que hablaba. Pero Sasuke no le hizo caso._

_-Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando estabas detrás de mí –Se inclinó un poco para estar más cerca de la muda chica de ojos jade– Al final eres una puta__**.**_

_Lo había hecho, y frente a otro grupo de estudiantes, Naruto tenía la boca abierta ¿Su amigo se había vuelto loco por el café amargo?, cuando el de cabello castaño iba a intervenir, Sakura dio un paso adelante con una mirada indescifrable, Sasuke analizó lo que acababa de decir y una pequeña parte de él se sintió arrepentida._

___–_

_–_

___–_

Y ahí acabo todo luego del grito que ella le había pegado y el empujón que casi lo tira. Como buen Uchiha no se había acercado a intentar arreglar las cosas con ella, esperando a que volviese como debía ser. Pero habían pasado dos semanas y ella no daba señal de acercarse a hablarle. Sakura seguía concurriendo con aquel chico, e inevitablemente se sentía enfermo. No había que negarlo más, hervía en celos y era un psicópata. Su lado más primitivo quería encerrar a esa maldita chica en un hueco donde solo él pudiese verla. Al principio sus pensamientos lo asustaron pero no había otra explicación. _Te gusta Sakura. _Cállate. Pero no tenía con que refutar. Al final él había desarrollado sentimientos por ella que fueron ignorados durante demasiado tiempo por el hecho de que era _molesta,_ no la asociaba con el tipo de chica con la que tendría algo._ Tío te pasas, si es exactamente tú tipo, no jodas. _No tenía nada que decir.

Se había decidido a arreglar las cosas. Bajo presión de Naruto y de su consciencia que le gritaba todos los días que era un estúpido y que Sakura no era una puta. Si había una puta era a la pelirroja que se tiró un par de veces de nombre… _¿Cómo era? Que importa. _Debía hablar con Sakura.

-Sakura

Eran las 5 de la tarde, hora de salida de Sakura y él estuvo esperando alrededor de 20 minutos en la entrada. Ella volteo hacía donde escucho el llamado. Pero al ver que era Sasuke regreso su vista al frente.

Camino hasta situarse a su lado.

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Yo no quiero

-Deja de ser tan jodida

-Las putas somos jodidas

Un tic se apodero de su ojo derecho al recibir aquella respuesta, su paciencia se había agotado en un tris, la tomo del brazo ante la mirada atónita de los compañeros de la pelirosa y la arrastro mientras está lo insultaba y golpeaba su brazo con fuerza._ Joder_ que tenía fuerza. La había llevado a la parte de atrás de la universidad donde estaban las canchas y allí la dejo contra la pared de un rincón mientras él mismo se cruzaba de brazos, cuando intento irse, no tuvo más opción que retenerla así que termino acorralándole con un brazo.

-¿Qué quieres? Debo llegar a casa Sasuke.

Él la miro durante un largo minuto y finalmente quito su brazo, _¿así de grande es tú orgullo hombre? _Ella lo miro confundida pero al final simplemente se volvió y camino fuera de su vista. _Genial._

De repente el cielo se volvió gris y las gotas empezaron a hacerse presentes recordándole lo inútil que había sido al menor de los Uchiha. Recostó su frente contra la pared mientras era mojado. Con un resoplido camino hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto, lo encendió y tomo carretera. Mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez que tan idiota podía ser, en ese momento él iba a decirle que le gustaba y se acobardo al pensar en que ella lo rechazaría por su anterior desliz.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

Cuando estuvo por el semáforo rojo cruzo a la calle contraria por donde era su apartamento. Estaba lloviendo, Sakura se iba caminando y no llevaba un paraguas ni abrigo. _Ah _y era asmática. _Maldición. _Mientras recorría las calles recordó todas las veces en las que ella cuido de alguno de ellos cuando enfermaba y la forma en que lo regañaba y también a Naruto por sus descuidos aunque en realidad ella era la más vulnerable. Entre su mejor amigo y él la protegían y velaban por su bienestar.

_–_

___–_

_–_

_-¡Sasuke-kun! No debes mojarte _

_La que le hablaba era una Sakura de 8 años de edad que lo cubría con un paraguas mientras ella se cubría con otro. _

_-¡No deberías salir así tonta enana! Está lloviendo_

_El pequeño pelinegro tomo el paraguas y con la otra mano tomo la de Sakura apresurado, los dos chiquillos se perdieron entre la lluvia mientras volvían a casa. La niña sonrió contenta._

_Ese día por primera vez presenció un ataque de asma en Sakura, ella parecía sufrir mucho y él les decía a los padres de la chica que hicieran algo rápido. Cuando salió de aquella crisis nunca se sintió tan aliviado. Y de cierta manera traumatizado._

___–_

_–_

___–_

El sonido de su teléfono celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era Naruto.

-Ya estoy yendo para allá.

-_Muévete bastardo, Sakura-Chan no lleva paraguas y tú eres el del coche._

Luego de eso, toco el botón rojo para colgarle a su amigo.

Tal como predijo Sakura se encontraba caminando en la calle desierta mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, por aquella zona no había lugar donde cubrirse ya que era residencial. Sin pensarlo estaciono el auto y bajo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, cuando estuvo frente a ella se la coloco encima, de inmediato la chica alzo su mirada sorprendida.

-Sasuke-kun.

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Por qué te has ido así?

Ella no dijo nada, su nariz estaba rojiza por el frio. Quería algo de calor, sus delgados y delicados brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke y ella hundió la cara en su torso, instintivamente el chico la rodeo suspirando aliviado, como en una plegaria alzo la cara mirando al cielo.

-Vamos.

A paso rápido la llevo contra su costado hasta el auto negro y le ajusto el cinturón de seguridad, luego de eso él tomo su puesto en el asiento de piloto.

-¿No hay nadie en tú casa cierto?

-No.

-Bien

Era como si el destino le estuviese dando una segunda oportunidad a alguien tan inútil sentimentalmente como él.

-Lo siento

Ella lo miro.

-Ya no importa, pero eres un idiota, cuando consigas una novia le advertiré sobre eso –Y luego de tiempo la escucho reír divertida. Y sin querer también termino sonriendo.

_–_

___–_

_–_

Cuando llegaron a la modesta casa de Sakura, encendieron las luces y ella fue directamente a darse un baño de agua caliente. Conociéndola tardaría algo así como una puta hora, así que fue hasta la alcoba de la chica y saco una camiseta suya, Naruto y él tenían una muda de ropa de emergencia cada uno en casa de Sakura, se sentía aliviado por la idea de su idiota amigo. Se cambió el pantalón y los zapatos los había dejado en la entrada. Fue hasta la sala y encendió la televisión. Cuando ella saliera de la ducha sería la hora de la verdad.

Una calidez en su mejilla lo despertó lentamente, era una taza de café que Sakura apoyaba contra su cara. Se había quedado dormido. Se incorporó lentamente y tomo lo que le ofrecía. La chica se sentó a su lado en el mueble mientras pasaba los canales.

-No quise despertarte cuando salí de la ducha. Naruto llamo para saber si estaba bien

-Ya me parecía extraño no ver unas 10 llamadas perdidas

-Así es Naruto

Sasuke la miro durante un eterno momento, Sakura había cambiado mucho, era más bonita, tenía caderas generosas, cintura estrecha, ojos grandes y cabellos largos de aquel tono pastel, a pesar de no tener unos pechos increíbles, tenía un trasero increíble y su carácter la hacía atractiva para muchos chicos. Pero ninguno de ellos tendría derecho de tocarla después de hoy. Estaba decidido.

Su mano tomo el control remoto de la mano de Sakura y apago la TV. Cuando ella iba a reclamarle se quedó muda ante la mirada del pelinegro. Él alzo su mano y la coloco suavemente en la mejilla tibia de la pelirosa, se fue acercando a su cara hasta el punto de chocar su respiración contra la pequeña nariz de ella y antes de querer echarse atrás la beso en la boca. Lento y profundo.

Aquello era lo mejor del mundo, su otra mano que estaba anteriormente ocupada con el café fue hasta su nuca para acercarla más y penetrar más profundamente en su boca. Cuando se separó de ella, su corazón se oprimió cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas.

-El verdadero motivo por el cual fui un imbécil ese día fue… Porque no podía soportar verte cerca de otro hombre. Me sentía enfermo. Quería humillarte por hacerme sentir así entonces dije lo que dije y lo eche a perder, en realidad yo… –En el momento en que iba a decir las palabras mágicas, Sakura puso un dedo en sus labios con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé Sasuke, no necesitas decir algo tan complicado – Ella no podía conocerlo mejor. Pero eso no le detendría ahora mismo. Quito el dedo de la chica. Él no era bueno con las palabras.

Enfrento la mirada de ojos verdes y lindos, e hizo su confesión.

-_Te quiero_

Fue lo que Sakura leyó en sus labios.

Y estaba realmente feliz.

Los delgados brazos rodearon el cuello del azabache en un abrazo.

-También te quiero

_–_

___–_

_–_

El día siguiente, la universidad Saint Grace vio a Sasuke Uchiha, el perfecto adonis de todas de la mano de la linda y adorable Sakura Haruno. A pesar de la pena en el corazón de la mayoría de las féminas hubo gente que simplemente los miro con normalidad. Como Naruto.

-Ya era hora –Dijo un chico a otro que estaba a su lado– ¿Ellos se ven realmente bien cierto?

_–_

___–_

_–_

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién era el chico al que quería quebrarle los huesos?

La pelirosa y su nuevo novio iban caminando por un el centro comercial, ella había querido ir de compras.

-¿Eh? Era mi primo

_Primo_

_Primo_

_Primo_

-Incluso si me gustaba no debías preocuparte Sasuke-kun, es gay y me pedía consejos para conquistarte.

_Gay_

_Gay_

_Conquistarl_… ¿Qué mierda?

El Uchiha la miro horrorizado. Él había armado aquella escena en vez de preguntarle directamente a Sakura. Sin querer un aura de depresión lo rodeo pero al instante fue olvidada, gracias a ello había confesado sus sentimientos e iba en paz con la chica que quería.

_–_

___–_

_–_

_Gracias actos irracionales. Y primo gay de Sakura._

___–_

_–_

___–_

_–_

* * *

**Fin**

**Otra historia salida de la nada, espero le haya gustado, tenía ganas de escribir algo como esto y así salió, disfrútenlo tanto como yo!**

**Seishes OFF**


End file.
